


Sighting

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper gets shot on a mission. (Don't worry, he's fine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sighting

Akela had to race to keep up with Coulson’s long swift strides as they hurried to the infirmary.

“What happened?” he demanded as they burst through the doors.

“He got shot in the shoulder,” said a nurse who led them to Jasper’s bed. “He’s fine. We’re stitching him up now.”

Jasper was sitting on the foot of the bed while a doctor worked on his shoulder, looking annoyed. He had his shirt off, and he was busy examining the hole in the sleeve. Rumlow stood to the side, looking either solemn or sheepish. Akela was relieved. The way Coulson had reacted she thought he’d been dying. She saw Coulson sag with relief.

“From what I heard I thought you were dying,” he said.

Jasper perked up a bit at their entrance. “And you dropped everything and came all this way for me? I’m touched.”

“Glad to see your sense of humour didn’t take the hit. What happened? This was supposed to be simple. A rookie could have done it.”

“Thanks,” Akela said.

Rumlow stepped forward. “My fault,” he said. “Someone must have tampered with my sighting. Missed by a foot and a half.”

Akela raised her eyebrows. “Is that a typical miss with a crooked sighting?”

That got her a funny look from Jasper and Rumlow. She shrugged defensively. “Just asking.”

“Did you get the mark?” Coulson asked.

“Oh yeah, I got him. Lucky I was standing so close. No need to worry about the sighting,” Jasper said pointedly, the annoyed look returning to his face.

Rumlow grinned apologetically. “Sorry about that, man.” He clasped Jasper’s bad shoulder. Jasper winced. “Here. How about you give me the USB and I’ll take it to Fury. One of us might as well report to him now before he comes looking for us.”

Jasper hesitated at Rumlow’s outstretched hand.

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Alright.” Jasper took the USB out of his pocket and gave it to Rumlow.

Rumlow gave him a toothy grin. “See you later.”

Jasper made strangling gestures when he left.

“Really?” said Akela. “A foot and a half?”

Coulson raised an eyebrow at Jasper. Jasper shrugged. “It happens.”

Coulson took the tattered shirt out of Jasper’s hands. “I’ll get you a spare.”

“What was on the USB?” Akela asked when he left.

“What’s you clearance level?”

She sighed. The doctor was easing his arm into a sling. “You ever been shot before?”

Jasper smiled modestly. “Once or twice.”

“By the guy covering you?”

“Heh. No, that’s a first.”

Akela took the blanket and wrapped it around Jasper’s shoulders. He raised his eyebrows, because apparently that’s how everyone communicated here. “What? You looked cold.”

“Thanks.”

“I thought Coulson was going to have a heart attack when we heard.”

“Really? That’s sweet. I knew he had a heart under all those circuits. You know he was my S.O. one upon a time?”

“And you lived to tell the tale? Guess I’m in better hands than I thought.”

“Definitely. Better than most hands here.”

Coulson came back with a new shirt and helped him into it. “Thanks. I better go report to Fury.”

“You planning to stay the rest of the day?”

“Planning to, yeah.”

“Don’t strain yourself.”

They watched him leave. Coulson turned to her. “You know, you’re not wrong. A foot and a half is an unusual miss, especially for Rumlow.”

“I thought so. Who could have tampered with his sighting?”

"I don't know." Coulson seemed lost in thought for a moment. He shook himself. “Well, I’m sure Fury will hear all about it. He’ll sort it out. Probably just an accident.”


End file.
